All American Charm
by MyKittyChan
Summary: Tamaki has been recently obsessed with a new American band, constantly playing their songs during club, much to the rest of the Host disdain. So when he learns they're playing in Bunkyo, Japan, of course he has to go see them! And would he be Tamaki if he didn't drag the rest of the Hosts along? Follow the Hosts through a world of, friendship, fun, and just maybe... love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**So I've decided to make ****_another_**** story, It's about a group of teen idols that come to Japan and meet the Host Club! So, my problem si that I don't know what to call the band! Please comment below your idea! I really hope to get this started!**

**Thank you and I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	2. Introducing, All American Charm!

**Hey Guys!**

**I told you I'd actually make this into a story! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that helped me, Spunkygirl###, my coauthor, Fallen Heavens (Awesome name, ikr), My lovely beta, adn everyone else who gave me support and just ****_talked_**** to me. Remember, I love talking to you guys.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

**Chapter 1**

"Where are we going now?"

"Bunkyo, Japan."

"I can't wait to get there!"

"I wonder what it will be like!"

"I WONDER WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, BUT I'M OBVIOUSLY NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT!" Two pairs shared a look of apprehension, letting their eyes travel to the tired French, raven haired girl whose glare nearly froze them on the spot. Seated next to her was a sophisticated beauty with a heavy amount of feathers in her hair, looking equally annoyed.

The two trouble makers from before slowly backed to their seats in the cabin of the jet. With plush carpeting, comfy recliners, and a soda bar, the airplane was pretty well decked out.

In the back of the plane sat another girl with lavender hair, headphones placed over her locks, currently emitting a long guitar solo, was completely oblivious to the tension in the seats in front of her. To the other girls on the plane she seemed to be asleep, though this was not the case, the purple haired teen was indeed awake, caught in the realm between reality and dreams, fantasizing of what their next destination had in store.

**Music Room 3**

_"You are my homie, lover and friend~"_ **(A/N Lyrics, shower by Becky G, do not own)**

Music played over the ever invisible speakers of Music Room three. A certain brunette sighed as the chorus repeated for the hundredth time that day.

Tamaki was playing his annoying all-girl American band again. Their music was good, but when you hear that idiot play it a hundred times over, sometimes even _singing along_, it loses its appeal quickly.

Haruhi got up, excusing herself to get her customers more tea, stopping by Tamaki's table on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey, sempai?" Haruhi politely called out as she passed, "Could you turn the music off? It's getting kind of repetitive."

"What ever do you mean, Haruhi? Don't you just love their music? It's amazing!" Tamaki was baffled by the lack of the 1st years enthusiasm. How could someone _not_ love them?

Two identical arms snaked around the girls waist. "See, Boss?" They chided in unison, tilting their heads. "Even Haruhi doesn't like it!" As much as the duo annoyed Haruhi, she had to agree.

As the blonde king sulked in his corner, growing enough mushrooms to feed a third world country, the two devils laughed their identical heads off, while Haruhi sent Tamaki an apologetic look.

Suddenly, the eccentric blond sprang out of his corner. "That reminds me!" He all but shouted as Kyoya ushered the reluctant guests to the door, completely ignoring the redhead's jab. Being as clever and as smart as he was, Kyoya could sense that it was time to close the host club for the day. "We will be attending their concert tomorrow night!"

Five jaws dropped simultaneously. Everyone, except Kyoya and Tamaki himself, stopped what they were doing and looked at him, as if he grew a second head.

"Since when?" A smallest, yet oldest, member of the host club bounced up to the group, looking the least annoyed. He secretly enjoyed the strange foreign music.

"Why, since now! I just got tickets!" Tamaki beamed holding the tickets out with a grin.

"I got the tickets, you idiot." Kyoya bluntly cut in, though this fell on the deaf ears of the host king.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked in disbelief. Out of all of them, he hates the music the most.

"As much as it pains me to admit it,yes." The glasses-cad boy replies through gritted teeth. It's obvious he's doing this for his friend and nothing more and they all knew if Tamaki had Kyoya by his side, none of them were getting out of this.

"Then it's all settled! Tomorrow night, we'll go see All American Charm!"

"Places everyone!" The reading roar of hundreds of people nearly blocked out the call, though everyone still scurried about. They were all currently underneath the giant stage, the girls standing on platforms as stylists made last minute touches to their outfits.

"Y'all ready girls?" Adrianna asked with an enthusiastic grin.

"Yeah!" The others cheered with an equal amount of excitement.

"Let's show these guys what makes America so great!" She smiled towards the audience as the platforms started to raise. The lights blinded them for a brief moment, the boom of the applause deafening them momentarily, though they quickly adjusted, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"Introducing, All American Charm!" The lights flipped on to reveal five girls, each with an unnatural hair color.

A girl with light lilac hair stepped to the front, gathering everyone's attention. "Hello Japan, we're All American Charm!" She shouts, just like every other night. But tonight's different. There's a smile on her face that lights up the city of Bunkyo, Japan. Her green eyes shone like emeralds.

In the stands, a certain glasses wearing boy was getting impatient. He had been here for an hour and they were just _now_ coming out? How long was this going to take? He glanced at the clock on his phone and sighed. Answer: A _long_ time.

He looked up at the stage again, focusing his attention on the girl in front.

"Now we have a very special announcement." She was saying. The entire stadium was quiet in anticipation. "To further our studies, we will be staying in Japan for an entire month!"

The crowd reached deafening pitches, threatening to bust her eardrums. There, she had finally said it. It had been a very hard decision, but they had come to a conclusion. Her father had been worrying about her education, and she still had to stay on tour. Thank god this was the last stop, or the tour manager would have been furious. He still is, but less so.

"Anyways," She continued on with her mini-speech. "You guys don't want to hear this. Let's get on the music!" The crowd cheered yet again and lights illuminating her faded away.

A blonde haired teen was going ecstatic in the crowds, blabbering on to his friends about the sudden news. "I can't believe they're staying for a whole month! They never stay anywhere! They don't even stay in America for more than a week!"

A very grumpy brunette grumbled, "I'm not even going to _ask_ how you know that." She had been dragged along to the American pop concert against her will.

The lights to the stage lit up for the second time, and the previously stated five girls stepped out yet again. Previously mentioned purple haired girl stepped up to the mic.

"_Yo, my best friend, best friend to the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend._

_You need a hand, and I'm right there beside you, you in the dark,_

_I'll be the bright light to guide you._

_Remember the times, times, times, sneaking out the house,_

_and all the times, times, times, that you had your doubts. _

_Let's not forget, all the trouble we got into, we got something you can't undo, do.~" _

The purple haired girl shot a blinding smile to the rest of the girls on stage as she sang, her emerald eyes lighting up in happiness. The mic was clutched in her small hands and her perfectly manicured nails shone in the stage lights. She meant every word she sang to them.

The girls sang the chorus in perfect unison, the crowd getting louder with every stanza.

"_Laughing so damn hard, _

_crashed your dad's new car, _

_all the scars we share, I promise I swear… _

_Wherever you go just always remember, that you've got a home for now and forever, and if you get low, just call me whenever, _

_this is my oath to you!~" _

A blue haired girl on the piano leaned into her attached mic, locking eyes with the audience.

"_I know I call you crazy, Sometimes._

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times._

_But you complete me, and that's no lie._

_you are my tuxedo, and i'm your bowtie._

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song._

_Rocking the words, let's tear down like we're king kong._

_And in my eyes you can do, do no wrong._

_you got a best friend sing, sing, along~"_

The lilac haired teen sensation once again sang, this time more crowd was pumping her up, getting her adrenaline rushing, she was on cloud nine. This was where she belonged, right here with her best friends and her amazing fans.

"_Laughing so damn hard,_

_crashed you dad's new car,_

_all the scars we share,_

_I promise I swear!~"_

The song continued on for a few more minutes, while a grumpy Ootori sat listening to their music, constantly checking the time on his phone. How much longer could this infernal concert take?

The blonde on the other hand was having the time of his life, despite the fact that two redheads spilled soda on his shoes _twice_, managed to get a generous large amounts of popcorn stuck in his blonde locks, and he was probably holding the world record for most ketchup stains on his shirt. I'll give you a hint: He wasn't the one with the hot dog.

The other blonde of the odd group had a different predicament. That sweet tooth of a boy had eaten one too many cupcakes, had heard one too many pop songs, and wasn't feeling the greatest. Nudging the tall boy he currently sat on the shoulders of, he gave him a panicked look and pointed towards his stomach.

The teenager understood immediately and raced through the thick crowd, looking for the nearest bathroom, or trashcan at the very least. He spots a metal door and rushed inside, the young boy on his broad shoulders looking queasier by the second.

The door opened with a loud groan and revealed the backstage of a concert. Not that he cared. He just wanted somewhere for his cousin to throw up in peace. Spotting a trash can, he sprints and deposits the small blonde beside it, seemingly just in time.

"Excuse me sir, you can't be here." A burly man came up to Mori. Who, in turn, nodded towards his cousin, his stomach was still rejecting cupcakes.

"Get out." He dropped the nice act when he realized that they're not going to move. Mori turned so that he was blocking the man from Honey, shielding his much smaller cousin from view. Mori wasn't the mean type, but when things involved his cousin, he could get pretty vicious if needed. Mori wasn't planning on standing down, no one threatens Honey like that, especially right in front of Mori. The dark haired teen stood to his full height, nostrils flaring in anger towards the buff, bald, and leering security guard who stood behind the backstage manager. He crossed his muscular arms over his black t-shirt with the word '_security' _in bold white letters running across the chest, looking ready to step into action at any given point.

Honey didn't seem to realize anything out of the ordinary was going on as he continued to lean over the trashcan. The poor little blonde felt absolutely awful, his stomach clenching in on itself, causing a few tears to pool in his large warm brown eyes. It wasn't like he ate _that_ many cupcakes. Right? He clutched the sides of the bin till his knuckles turned white, pained groans falling from his lips as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Ugh! My mic broke! I go on stage, in like, a minute! I need a new one now!" A purple haired teen stormed onto the backstage from the set looking pretty agitated. Her narrowed green eyes immediately locked onto the large man before her, not amused in the slightest.

"Yes, ma'am! Right away!" The backstage manager replied, clutching his clipboard tightly to his chest, scared by the girl's temper. He quickly ran off somewhere to fetch the girl what she wished.

As the girl waited her angry facade slipped off and was replaced by a bubbly grin. She stood, tapping her foot, when she caught sight of them.

Two boys, one tall and looking ready for a fight, the other one short and looking greener than the grinch around christmastime. One of her own bodyguards was with them, and was about to throw them out. She raced towards them before someone could throw a punch, wrapping her arms around the tall boy.

"I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight? I could have gotten you a pass!" She released the stunned boy and gave him a look that plainly stated, "Play along,"

"Surprise." Was all the dark-skinned boy replied. The lilac haired teen spun towards the bald bodyguard.

"You. Were you just about to throw my friend out?" She asked in an authoritative, slightly terrifying manner.

"No, ma'am. I-I mean y-yes. I mean-n, I didn't know!" He stutters out, completely embarrassed. It was actually quite the sight to see, a short purple haired teen startling a huge bodybuilder of a man to the point where he wouldn't directly look her in the eyes. Adrianna Marco was usually a very sweet and positive girl, but when she was angry, _she was angry_.

She placed a hand on her hip as she shifted all of her weight to one leg, "Well, we'll let this one slide, provided you give them backstage passes and free roam of the center." The normally kind and forgiving girl gave her best glare. He slunk back, handing the two boys their passes before practically running away.

Smiling in satisfaction, she turned back to the two boys. "My name is Adrianna. You should come to the meet and greet after the concert if you like. And if you came with anyone else, you can bring them too." With one last smile and wave she turned and walked to the direction of the stage.

The two teenagers didn't know what to make of this encounter as they headed back to their friends. At least Honey felt better, for the most part. Mori ushered the smaller boy back to their seats, just in time for the next performance. Haruhi looked about ready to perish as she laid her head on a guardrailing, whining to Tamaki and swearing to never attend another concert in her life. Kyoya wasn't faring any better. The Shadow king sat completely straight, mouth in a line, with his left eye twitching ever so often. He looked ready to snap, killing everyone in a twenty mile radius. And the twins, well, they weren't anywhere to be seen.

Mori informed Tamaki of the meet and greet afterwards, much to the remaining hosts disdain.

The concert ended in a sea of sparkles shot up into the air, which Tamaki promptly choked on. Dragging the hosts towards the side door that led to the room where the meet and greet is being held. A line was already starting to rapidly form, but that didn't stop Tamaki from moving his way (more like shoving) through people to get closer to the front.

"Do you see Tamaki anywhere?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as she scanned the packed area for two blonde heads within the crowd. "or Honey?" The dark haired looming teen sighed, leaning so his back hit the wall. "I have a feeling this is going to take a lot longer than necessary."

Tamaki, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. The people around him consisted of many screaming girls, that for once, wasn't focused on him. Their own excitement fueled his ever growing joy, causing his grin to widen till the point of almost splitting his face. He squealed along with the teenage fans, jumping in place to hopefully catch a glimpse of one of the lovely, exotic haired, band members.

10 minutes later they came out, minus one black haired drummer. The pianist stepped up to a mic. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to the meet and greet! This means so much to us! I'm sorry that Delilah couldn't be here, she had some business to attend to." And chorus of boos echoed through the large room. "Be we all will be here to make up for our favorite drummer!" Cheers rang through the hall once again, some extremely loud ones coming from Tamaki.

As they started signing, Haruhi caught a glimpse of Tamaki, his blond head sticking out above most of the girls. She hoped that this would end quickly.

Honey was lost. Completely and horribly lost. He had thought he heard of a cupcake stand over to the right, but he was mistaken. It was just their latest album. This whole concert was turning out to be quite awful for the smallest host member. First, he had the worst tummy ache of his life now, he was totally lost. Honey was starting to panic.

His warm brown eyes were filling, yet again for the second time tonight, with hot tears. Everything was starting to become very confusing and overwhelming. The many screams of excitement piercing his eardrums in a not so subtle way and all of the faces were starting to blend together to make everyone look identical. He turned around, his neck craning in every direction, looking for that familiar dark head of hair and tall built body.

Kimberly was getting annoyed, which didn't happen often. _Are you still dating Austin? What happened with you and Austin? Are you and Austin still together? Sorry about the breakup._ The annoying and completely rude comments came from every direction, closing her in. Yes, she had broken up with Austin Hammond. End of story. Kimberly wasn't as good with taking hate as Delilah, she was an overall gentle girl.

Through with the never ending stream of comments, she got up, feigning the age old 'bathroom' excuse. She weaved her way through the crowd, ignoring everyone. Finally the blue haired managed to escape to a small corner backstage, currently void of any crew members. It was there she saw a small boy, looking about the age of ten. He was sitting in the corner clutching a pink stuffed bunny, crying his little eyes out. Being the motherly type that she was, Kimberly went over to the boy, gentle laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Takashi?" The boy asked, looking up. He exhaled in disappointment when he saw me. The blue haired girl carefully bent down to his level, giving him a small yet comforting smile as she spoke. "Sorry sweetie, I'm Kimberly, but I can help you find whoever it is you're looking for. Are you lost?"

The boy sniffed then gave Kimberly a little nod. "Well, come on then, let's get out of this crowd." She stuck out a pale hand, which the boy to her surprise, took with little to no hesitation. Kimberly quickly maneuvered her way back to the front of the room, keeping Honey protectively close to her nudged one of her best friends gently in the side, causing Adrianna to cease her signing of a fans t-shirt.

"What's up Kimmy, everything okay?" The lilac haired teen frowned, turning to face the other girl just to see a pouting blonde haired boy beside her.

"Honey? Is that you?" Tamaki asked, dropping his t-shirt onto the long white folding table in front of him in shock. The taller blonde finally made it to the front of the line just to see the oldest host member chatting and hanging out with his favorite band.

"It's me Tama-chan! I got lost and scared and then Kimberly came and rescued me!" The doe-eyed boy looked perfectly comfortable around the girls, and they had gotten him a piece of cake. Tamaki couldn't hide the fact that he was indeed jealous.

"Here's your shirt, thanks again for coming out to see us! We hope you had a rockin' time." Adrianna smiled brightly at Tamaki, holding out the All American Charm band shirt. Tamaki's mood quickly lightened as he clutched the shirt to his chest, his eyes shimmering with adoration towards Adrianna and Kimberly.

"I'm your biggest fan, I have every one of your albums and merchandise. I have your documentary on pre-order right now! I even have your life sized cardboard cutouts in my room. I love All American Charm!" Tamaki squealed, sounding more and more like a teenage girl with every word spoken. Adrianna gave a small laugh, patting him on the arm to hopefully calm him down.

"That's nice, good to know we have amazingly dedicated fans like you out there. Please come see us again some time!" She motioned with her eyes for him to keep moving along, which of course, Tamaki didn't understand, so he kept standing there in the same spot staring awestruck at Adrianna and Kimmy.

Honey gave a small sigh, placing his empty plate on the table. "Thanks for saving me Kimberly, you're the best." He gave her a hug, which she gladly returned, then pulled away to drag Tamaki back to the rest of the hosts.

The leader was in a daze, mumbling things about _how cool Adrianna was _and _how pretty Kimberly's hair was in the light, _as Honey tugged him back to the door where Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi were waiting.

As soon as the two blondes were in everyone's sight, Mori tugged Honey to his side, scanning over the smaller boy for any signs of something wrong. When he found none he stood back up, keeping his dark eyes trained on Honey. Kyoya, being very snappy this time of the night, grabbed Tamaki by his shirt collar and yanked him through the remaining crowd and out into the night air. A concerned Haruhi, a stoic Mori and a bouncing Honey following right behind them.

Little did all of them know that this was not the last time they'd be seeing each other.

**Hey Guys!**

**Yes, I know, she posted a long chapter? Unheard of! I hope you guys liked it, and if you have any suggestions, please talk to me. I love hearing from you guys.**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	3. WARNING HIATUS Nanowrimo

**Hey Guys!**

**Soooooo sorry this isn't a chapter. Actually, I'm going into hibernation. Or hiatus. Or whatever.**

**Okay, so there's a reason. I'm not bored with fanfic. Trust me. I'll get back to you.**

**The reason is Nanowrimo. (Takes forever until you can remember that)**

**Nanowrimo is a writing program for writers of all kinds. Poets, short stories, novelists, journalists, etc. Did you know that November is national writing month? Well, it is, and for that Nanowrimo is created. The goal is to reach 50,000 words by November 30th.**

**Think it's too hard? Not really. Actually, most of my chapters are about 3,000 words. I can write those in a day, so there is no excuse not to do so as well.**

**I STRONGLY encourage you to do this with me! I will be writing a novel, and submitting it! I hope it gets published, but it probably won't. :( There are a lot of great writers out there.**

**Anyways, if you decide to do this with me (Fingers crossed!), then please review down below if you are! **

**Last note, I will be on hiatus until December.**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	4. Nanowrimo Update

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry 'bout the lack of chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that I will be posting my NaNoWriMo story on FictionPress! Please, I encourage (Demand) that you read it! I would love your feedback and posting gives me that much more motivation to write!**

**Here is the blurb/synopsis:**

Lucas Stern, a 15 year old boy with ADD, swears he was just going on a trip with his family. It's not like he _wanted_ to get stuck in Old As Dirt, Chimera Bed and Breakfast. It's not like he _wanted _to have the ever annoying, ever present, Megan Nislon following him around. And he _certainly_ didn't want to get sucked into all the secrets of Chimera. But you don't always get what you want.

Lucas Stern learned his lesson the hard way.

**I Hope you will all read it!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	5. Goodbye

**Hi, everyone.**

**I'm so sorry for never posting. I just honestly don't want to write fanfiction anymore, and I've decided to start writing actual fiction. I'm going to be writing on FictionPress.**

**I'm really sorry for just stopping the stories, but if I tried to end them, I'd do them injustice.**

**(This will be posted on all of my stories)**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


End file.
